


Fic Request - "This isn't what I wanted" - with any two Freelancers

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [25]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: York learns to be careful what he wishes for.





	

Carolina heaved backwards, digging her knees into the rocky ground, keeping a deathgrip on York’s wrists, same as he had on hers. She tried not to look past him to the sheer drop below, and willed herself to think of anything but the brittle shale beneath her that could shatter at any moment, pitching them both down onto the roof of the compound they had perched up here to observe.. She could hear York’s boots scrabbling against the cliff face, and he must have caught a toehold because he rose up suddenly. Carolina used the momentum to lever herself backwards, drawing him up over the lip of the rock, then threw herself forward to get a grip under his arms and pull him up the rest of the way. She dragged him another foot away from the edge before collapsing beside him. 

Carolina heard a clang as York rolled onto his back, helmet striking yet another rock. He groaned.

“When I said we shouldn’t hang out sometime...this isn’t what I wanted.”


End file.
